A Much Needed Vacation
by Starlette24
Summary: I know it doesn't seem like pg-13 now, but it might get there in later chapters, i just wanted to be safe. Pairings are Trance/Harper, Dylan/Rommie, and Beka/Tyr. Please read and review.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Andromeda charachters, I just love playing  
with their lives!  
  
Summary: The characters decide they need a break from the stressful life of  
being on a warship. Not much happens in the first chapter, it is pretty much  
just a prologue. Will eventually be Trance/Harper, Beka/Tyr, and Dylan/Rommie.  
  
Author's Note: I would really appreciate if you read this and took the time to  
review it, since it's my first ever fan fic that I've written. Thanks a lot!  
******************************************************************************   
A Much Needed Vacation  
Aboard the Andromeda all was going smoothly, for once in the last year or so.The crew had been through all kinds of crazy situations, they definitely  
deserved a break. The only problem would be convincing the captain to give them a vacation. That alone would be as hard as some of the stunts they've pulled off before.  
The crew decided to meet on the obs deck to figure out a way to get their captain to agree to give them a break. They all knew how much of a challenge this would be, but they really needed some time off. Beka, the first officer aboard the Andromeda was the one to organize this meeting. From Harper doing repair work all the time, to Trance taking care of all of his medical  
emergencies, the pair looked like they were near collapsing. Tyr was his usual  
self, not saying he needed a break, but Beka could see he was tired. Rev being  
Rev said his pain and suffering belonged to the divine, but even Wayists need  
vacations, right?  
"So Beka, how're we gonna get the oh so lenient captain Dylan Hunt to agree to taking time of to, gasp, have a little fun?" Harper asked, with his usual sarcasm apparent in his tone. "I may be a freakin genius, but even I can't figure out this one"  
"All we have to do is remind him of all the wonderful things we've done for him, and then he'll have to let us take a break, won't he?" ventured Trance, who was met with looks of disbelief from the rest of the crew. "Never mind, forget I said anything. So you guys, anyone else have any ideas?"  
"I believe this whole thing is a waste, he'll never agree to it. We should simply forget about it and continue with what we were doing before." Tyr stated,as blatant as always.  
"No way, we're getting this vacation time no matter what! I seriously need to practice my surfing, I'm getting rusty! What do you say I just refuse to make any repairs until he agrees to it, ya think that would work. Of course it would, I'm the only genius on this ship, other than mister perfectly engineered over there, but that's beside the point. So, what do you guys think of my latest and most brilliant plan yet, if I do say so myself."  
"It sounds perfect Mr. Harper, you only forgot one thing. To check around you before you started speaking." Dylan cut in, obviously overhearing the whole conversation. "I personally liked Trance's suggestion better though, it might actually make me think about what a wonderful and dedicated crew you all are." Dylan so rarely used sarcasm, it made everyone hide a smile at his words.  
"So, can we go? Please, please, please. I really want a new plant! There's this really pretty orange and blue one I saw on that last planet we were on! We could go there, I mean they did have a beach... Please?" Trance begged Dylan, much like a child begs their parent for a new toy. Of coarse this got a smile out of Dylan, and this earned one back from the rest of the crew.  
"All right, two weeks on the last planet we were on, which by the way Trance is called Seerian. You can all do whatever you please, but I don't want any problems on the planet. Tyr and Beka, no fighting." Beka looked indigent at Dylan's words.  
"Since when do I get in trouble everywhere we go? I mean sure there was that whole Uncle Sid thing, and when Tyr's mercenary's stole from us, and  
flash....Okay, I get your point. But I did rescue you from a black hole with my amazing piloting skills."  
"And for that I am eternally grateful, but I still expect no trouble from you. That goes for you as well Tyr, no picking fights just because you know you'll  
win. I expect you to watch out for the rest of the crew. I'm putting you in  
charge. Is that understood?"  
"What do you mean I'm in charge. Do you have some previous engagement to attend?"Tyr questioned, surprised at his captain's words.  
"Yes, I have to attend a meeting on a nearby planet. They are interested in joining the Commonwealth. Why else do you think I agreed to give you all a break, I was going to give you the time off any ways. You didn't need to convince me at all."  
"You just like to torture us don't you!" Beka looked at him in total disbelief.  
"One of the advantages of having a small crew, I know just how to drive you crazy. Moving on, Harper, NO bars!!! I do not want to come back to find out thatyou caused any sort of damage to anyone or anything on this planet? Am I clear?"  
"But boss, it's not like I have no self control I -"  
Dylan cut him off before he could finish his plea."Mr. Harper, Beka has  
told me of some of your adventures before you joined this crew. I must say I was quite surprised. I had no idea you could even do that with a beer bottle!"  
"Hey, that was a dare, and you know me. Seamus Zelazny Harper, super genius never refuses a challenge, even if it did leave some pretty painful scars!" Harper gave his trademark grin, and Beka started to crack up at the memory.  
Once Beka had calmed down enough to talk, she remembered what Dylan had  
said earlier "Hold on a sec, why is Tyr in charge? I think we are all fully  
capable of handling ourselves, what is it exactly you want him to do?"  
"Tyr is the oldest and most experiences of all of you. He will simply make sure you do not get into too much trouble, and he will manage the amount of money you spend. Nothing more."  
"C'mon you guyyys, it doesn't matter. Let's just go already. I wanna  
see Harper surf!!"Trance exclaimed, apparently eager to get going.'I promise  
I'll be careful and listen to everything Tyr tells me to do Dylan, but I really want to go!!"  
Trance's enthusiasm caught on to the other crew members, and they all ran to get packed. A few hours later they all stood in the hanger bay gettingready to board the Eureka Maru. They all said goodbye to Dylan and Rommie beforehurrying aboard ship. The hanger bay doors closed behind them as they set off for two weeks of well earned rest and relaxation.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
I know that a lot of times you're just in a hurry and you don't want to give a  
review, but I would really appreciate it. I've never written a fan fic before,  
so I'm really nervous about what everyone will say. Please take just a few  
seconds to give a short review, I'd be really thankful. Bye and thanks for  
reading (and hopefully reviewing)!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
